


Date Night

by antonomasia09



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Humor, Missions Gone Wrong, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Snarky Rose Tico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09
Summary: Rose, Finn, and Poe go on a mission with the intent of spending some time together. Things don't turn out as planned.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prix/gifts).



“Why did I agree to this?” Rose grumbles as she slips yet again on the loose shale of what she will generously call a slope and not a cliff because if she calls it a cliff she will start freaking out and Poe has already told her that’s the worst thing she can do in this situation.

“Because you wanted to spend some quality time with your boyfriends,” Finn reminds her. He reaches out a hand to steady her, and she accepts it gratefully.

“I wouldn’t consider this to be quality time,” she tells him. “Quality time is a relaxing picnic or calibrating engines together. Not trying to climb a _very steep_ slope to hopefully get high enough that the Resistance will catch our signal and come rescue us after a Dactillion ate our speeder.”

“I did offer to climb it for you,” Poe pouts twenty feet below.

“Has your arm miraculously become un-broken in the past few minutes?” she calls back. “No? Then it had to be me and Finn.” 

Poe rolls his eyes, and Finn laughs a little. “Is it really so bad?” Finn says. “Fresh air, exercise, nobody giving us orders…” he trails off.

Rose’s feet slip out from under her, and she ends up clinging to the side of the not-a-cliff by her fingertips. The communications array strapped to her back makes a sad clanging noise as she jostles it. “Yes,” she says. “Yes, it is.”

Finn helps her find a foothold, and they continue their climb. By the time they reach the top, Rose has run out of breath to complain, just pulls the array off and then flops onto her back and spends a long moment staring up at the purple-tinged sky. It really is pretty, not that she’ll admit that to either of her boyfriends at the moment.

All too soon, she feels Finn tugging on her arm, and sits up with a groan. “Ready to go home?” he says.

“Yeah,” she says, and begins to slot the pieces of the array into place while Finn makes minor adjustments to the antenna. “Next time we go on a date,” she adds, “ _I_ get to pick the activity.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/139058875@N02/46457491315/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
